My babysitters a vampire Travel to the past
by BennywireLover99
Summary: what will happen when they go into the past from a spell Benny used and now they are stuck in the past this story is put into London in victorian times also will Erica fall for Benny
1. Meet Grace

Ma Honeywell, their mother, stopped when she saw Grace and gave her cheek a playful pinch. She had eleven children, most of them girls, though she could never find half of them.

'Hello, luv,' she said, smiling. 'How was business today?'

Ma Honeywell always asked the same question, only today Grace could give her a different answer. 'Good,' she said, smiling back. 'Very good! My uncle will be happy!'

'That'd be a sight for sore eyes. You better get home, luv, and give him what you got!' Ma Honeywell patted Grace's arm, then turned and walked on. She was on her way to the alehouse, where she would drink so much gin that later she wouldn't remember who Grace was at all.

Grace continued up the steps, imagining what it would be like when Uncle Ord saw the hammer. 'Well done, Grace,' he would say. She could almost feel the heat from the fire and taste the toasted cinnamon bun.

'Uncle Ord!' she called, as she pushed in the door of their lodgings.

Her uncle was sitting in his chair in front of the empty hearth with his sore leg up on the table.

Uncle Ord used to be a sailor until his leg was caught in a loop of rope that lifted him into the air and snapped his knee-bone. 'I was hanging upside down like a side of ham in a butcher's shop!' he told Johnny Dugs, the rag shop man. Uncle Ord and Johnny Dugs laughed as if it were a joke, but Grace knew that it was not. Uncle Ord couldn't be a sailor after that. He wasn't good for anything, he said, but 'selling the rubbish from the bottom of that stinking river.'

Grace tipped out the contents of her kettle. Wet coal tumbled across the table beside Uncle Ord's leg. Without turning around to look at her, he growled, 'Is that all?'

Grace carefully placed the hammer on the table beside the coal. Uncle Ord picked it up and swung around to her, his eyes hard.

'Where'd you find this?' he snarled. 'You little thief!'

Grace jumped back. 'I never stole it. I stood on it,'she stammered.

She lifted her foot to show him the cut. But Uncle Ord didn't look, he smacked his hand down onto the table, making Grace jump.

'You bring the runners to this house and they put me in chains, I'll kill you!'

'I never stole it, Uncle!' Grace protested, but she could tell he wasn't listening. 'I never stole nothing! It was Joe Bean tried to steal from me. There won't be no runners coming for you.'

Uncle Ord stroked the sharp claws of the hammer with his tobacco-stained fingers.

'They hanged a boy smaller than you down at the Newgate gallows yesterday. He stole a pair of boots worth a lot less than this here hammer. He was so small they had to weigh him down with stones so he'd drop right when he stepped off the platform.'

Grace shuddered. She had never wanted to see a hanging, but most people didn't feel that way – they flocked to see an execution as if it were a circus show. Even her uncle's stories frightened her.

'Please, Uncle, I found the hammer in the river, I swear.' Grace could feel her eyes welling with tears. She wiped them away; if Uncle Ord saw her cry he would curse her and say she was a useless girl.

'A thief and a liar,' he said. 'Get out of my sight and give me some peace.'

Grace went back out the front door and sat on the step.

Uncle Ord isn't proud of me for finding the hammer, she thought. He's angry at me for bringing something so valuable home.

For the first time, Grace realised that it didn't matter what she brought her uncle – she could carry half a barge into the house – it wouldn't make him happy. Nothing Grace found in the river could bring back his son, or fix his sore leg and make him a sailor again.

Grace picked at the mud drying on her knees and ankles. She should have let Joe Bean take the hammer – what difference did it make? When it was time for her to get back in the mud tomorrow she knew she would have to face Joe Bean and he would be very angry. She wouldn't have the hammer and she wouldn't have any money for him either. And the other boys from the gang were sure to be with him this time.

Grace sighed. She tore off a strip from the hem of her dress and, using it as a rag, she cleaned the dirt from her wound. She tied the rag tightly around her foot to make a bandage.

'There now,' she said. 'Let's go to Fleet Street and see the horses.' Just thinking about horses helped Grace forget her troubles.


	2. TOM

Sasha POV

I was sitting in History class drawing in my book i looked up i cound see benny in the left. The words 'Tom Flin' past my ear i looked up glassy eyed 'he was a really bad man he robbed lots of money' anger pierced my skin, my eyes cold and full of hate I stood up 'HE WAS FRAMED' I yelled silence stood, as if time stoped 'the truth is the truth no matter what you belleve' he said slowly 'THATS A LIE' I lost it i got my books and stormed out of the room.

I sat in a sheltered corner of my room where My thoughts roam round and round. I froze in fear, and shivered in disbelief. The cold air singing around me, silence eating his surronding leaving the sigh of his loneliness shooting air out of my mouth with each breathe he exhales. The moment I felt a tickle upon my pale ice cold dry cheeks, I spotted the target that was dripping slowly..My eyes were screaming for justice with each translucent trickle of emotions.

My friends came in the room 'what was that' asked Ethan 'Well you, you know i had a friend his name was Tom' I between sobs started 'Then one day a this boy came and framed him he then was taken to Newgate prison and he was hung then the boy got away never to be seen again'. I felt melancholy in my soul 'He diserved a good life, a life of freedom ... he was a good friend' i finished.'only if we could go into the past' said Benny this made more tears steam down my check like a waterfall. Erica patted my sholder.

My stomach dropped i felt like i was plumiting down to the senter of the earth and the heavy earth is falling away from all other stars in the loneliness.


	3. The white ghosts

im doing this part to show what it must have been like for the native australians to see the british comming as grace came to Australia as a covict and as sasha and her brother lived here

'GO!' ordered Colbee This time Nanberry went warriors strode down to the water, waving their fishing spears, the jagged shell points gleaming in the sun. 'Jiriya! Wari! Wari! Get away from here! The big canoes floated strait towords them, as though warriors were buzzing bees who had no sting. The harbour was emu-berry blue, the ripples playing in the sun and the the canoes stopped even though they were still far from the beach . Nanberry stared out between the tree's. He could see people! Men with white faces, thair bodies covered in skins of strange animals, blue and red and brownish grey. Thair voices sounded human, not the wind-wispering of ghosts like his mother once told him. Some of the ghosts glanced over the worrior. None bothered to answear the chalenge, or even call a greeting. It as if we are ghosts, thought nanberry. As though they expect us to fade away. The giant canoes floated on. The worriers yelled a challenge again. The white ghosts laughed, then looked away. They melted back into the tree's urging the woman and the children to follow. Whatever the ghosts were going to do next, it was best to stay away. Life would go on and as it had before and the white ghosts would float away.


	4. The tree

Sasha POV

Then it stops i still hold my eyes closed i can smell foods and i can hear people talking i now open my eyes to find my friends star struck as they looked around then i had realised Benny took us into the past i slowly turn around and glared at him 'Benny, wier please tell me you can fix this' 'tada, see now you can save your friend' 'hey what am i wearing is the drama club pranking us again' said Rory looking down examining himself then they realized 'Benny..' Ethan said 'please tell me you did not' 'listen Benny just take us back because we don't wanna do anything that will damage the fabric of time' i said glumly 'we have a problem i don't know how' explained Benny backing away from us 'WHAT SO WE ARE STUCK HERE' yelled Erica as the wind swept through her hair 'ok well in the meantime i will show you guys around, you tell my brother friends and mum and dad that you came from America to sydney cove then came over here and NOBODY GOES ANYWHERE unless they tell me and if im not here leave a note in my room their is an ink bottle and quill, also you should be lucky you came dressed like that if you came dressed as servants well we have no hope ... now the most important one is that you can not be nice to anyone thats poor or that is lower then you and your not allowed to talk to anyone with dark skin, and no mentioning anything about the future'.

'Hey sasha' could see my friend Lilly waving to me 'hi' i gave her a wave. Its been so long since i have seen any of these people but they will always stay with me in my heart 'hi, who are they' she pointed a finger at my 'new' friends 'these are my friends from America' ,nice to meet you i come from Japan and i have a brother, oh yes this reminds me your brother is sorta banished from the bakery'  
'why' asked Serah  
'well he and my brother where inventing stuff and your brother said 'this world will be full of machine s just think about it oh wait he can explain' we turned around a boy with blonde hair his face sparkled with flour 'Hi i was banished from the bakery to dont say anything, you see in the next hundred years or so i bet you their will be a thing called a microwave than can heat up food' well now i will be 'micro-waving you goodbye' said lilly followed by a small wave 'no im telling you i bet you their will be thinks called televisions you can speak to anyone in the world instantly, i call it a television' today well what happened was that i made a machine that made dough and it sorta exploded'  
'why television' asked Rory 'well i had a vision about it and i just had tell you' 'thats magic, magic is not real' 'well im tellin ya this world will be revolutionised' 'oh by the way here you go, its the invitation you need to give to your friends i've already done mine' 'invitations for what' asked Ethan 'for the ball mum and dad hold every year'

i looked up

The leaden clouds moved across the sky as a gust of wind slapped a lock of hair onto my cheek, stinging. I shoved my hands further into my pockets. The cold had sunk into my bones an hour ago and it looked like my ride wasn't coming. A little tornado of leaves- browns and reds, danced along the side of people.  
a stench filed the air, a blinding mixture of deification and sweat that enveloped him like a cloud, he had a nasty limp that suggested he might've been in a war, and his clothes were moth eaten. In his face you could see a lifetime, both full and overwhelming, he was very tall and weak I was afraid a gust of air might cause him to fall over, it made me feel pity, and pride, and sorrow all at once, how such a strong man could amount to this  
'Lets go' i said  
i left my brother and lily alone  
Serah POV  
was a huge building. It resembled a castle,their two enormous lions of marble guarded the entrance. 'WOW' I said as if i had seen a miracle before my eyes.  
l looked over at Sasha Her smile was like the sun lighting up the sky. Like it was a bleak and rainy day - but then the sun came over the horizon, shining it's beautiful rays up into the sky. Nothing could contain her smile now.

'Here is home' she said as we walked through the gates i noticed a tree on the right with a girl playing and swinging branch to branch while near the shed their was a group of boys and girls carrying a box whispering and giggling; She quickly stopped in her tracks 'what are they doing' she ran towards the group of kids that looked our age. 'what are you hiding' she asked 'nothing miss' replied a boy 'don't worry about us' added the girl 'whats behind your back' 'nothing, promise' 'show me your hands' she said slowly 'ok, fine you got just please dont, oh please dont tell' their were holding a box of dad's fireworks he was planing to use on the night of the ball. 'we just wanna light one and see how it goes' 'whats in it for us' l asked 'we will do anything your friends want added onto our own chores' spoke up a boy from the back 'done your secrets safe with us' Erica said 'Look at that tree it must be so old' said Rory 'thats my tree i let no one up there this tree has brought joy and sadness over the years i've be watching over it.' 'its special, very special to me' a tear trickled down her cheek 'then why is their a girl up there' we all looked up a girl siting on the tree was reading a letter she had orange hair and brown eyes that shimmered in the sun. I could see rage racing through Sasha's body as she is tying not to keep calm but then she cant take it any longer 'GET DOWN NOW' her voice was like a thin arrow shooting through the sky 'you cant make me' she yelled back down she put her letter down and hung upside down 'IF FATHER SEE'S YOU YOUR GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN HE GETS HOME' 'FINE' she takes her letter her dirty face filed with hope as she came down.

'so what kind of things had this tree done' asked Ethan here i made a list i handed Ethan a piece of paper

"2008"  
Laura and Soriya are mucking around in a dinghy on the bay when it floats out and sinks. Laura finds out that the boat belongs to her landlord Michaelis and an urn on the boat contained the ashes of his beloved dog. Laura has trouble owning up and apologising at the same time that the Prime Minister of Australia is making an apology on behalf of the country to her mob.  
"1998"Mohammed is a mad keen bowler and Shane Warne is his hero. When he turns up for the try-outs, he finds the team is a closed shop dominated by the captain Brian Hilliard and his father. Mohammed's new friend Danielle invites him to join her girls' team much to the hilarity of Brian and his mates.

"Lily 1988" Lily is excited when cousin Phoung arrives with her parents from Vietnam but Phuong turns out to be in no need of help and a real threat to Lily's status at home and at school.

"Mike 1978"Mike knows a lot about Australian muscle cars from 1968 to 1978 but the other kids think he's odd. He only has one friend, Ben. But is Ben really a friend?

Sofia 1968"  
Sofia is a spy for the yayas (grandmothers). She tries to derail the budding romance of her brother Michaelis and his girlfriend Janice, before he leaves for Vietnam.  
"Michaelis 1958"  
Michaelis' family is from Kalymnos but he wants to be Australian, not Greek. Even more, he wants a television so he can watch 'Robin Hood' and be accepted by the McCormack brothers at the milk bar.

"Jen 1948 Jen's father died in the war. Now her mum is planning to marry Wal, who even though he has a car, definitely doesn't match up to the war hero dad, in Jen's eyes. "Colum 1938" Colum has two big ambitions; to stop his best mate Thommo's family from being kicked out of their house next door to his and to get up the nerve to ride his billy cart down Brick Pits Hill.

"Bridie 1928"Bridie just wants to hang out with her big sister Kath and best friend Lorna, and be in on their secrets. After talking her way into tagging along, and wheeling her baby brother in his pram, Bridie sets off for what is meant to be a day of harmless fun and relaxation.  
"Bertie 1918" Bertie wants to raise money to buy a present for his brother Eddie who's coming home from the war and steals his friend's pet rabbit for his magic show.

"Evelyn 1908" Evelyn can't wait for cracker night and this year, for the first time, the family has their own box of fireworks. Unfortunately, Evelyn shows the box to her disbelieving neighbour Freddie with explosive results.  
"

Rowley 1898" Rowley is convinced that good deeds will be rewarded, he'll do anything to help his mother and the other residents in the boarding house they live in. He longs for his father to come home but then he discovers that his father may never come home at all.

Victoria 1888" Summary: Victoria and her family have just moved into the terrace house that her father built. But soon she realises that her father may be going broke. She'll do anything to ensure that they stay there for ever, including witchcraft. Miss Muller next door may be her inspiration. Then she realises that her witchcraft may be working in all the wrong ways.  
Henry 1878" Despite one failed invention after another, young Henry knows in his heart that he's a brilliant inventor. Against the advice of his friend, Franklin, Henry conducts his biggest experiment ever… but succeeds only in blowing up the local schoolhouse. Expelled, Henry continues to believe there's a living to be made from inventing weird and wonderful labour-saving machines. But his machines cause more trouble than they're worth and after one of them goes berserk, wrecking Franklin's family's laundry business, Henry becomes an outcast. A near-tragedy in Franklin's family gives Henry the opportunity to try one last experiment and save the day… but can he get it to work?

"Minna 1868" Minna lives with strict German-born parents who privately hope their young daughter's friendship with the well-to-do Owen children – Toby, Harold and Adelaide – will do her some good. But Minna's parents have no clue what these kids get up to when they're on their own. Their favourite game is seeing who can scare the others the most. But when the Owens blame Minna for a disaster caused by their own children, she decides to give them the fright of their life. Unwisely, Minna helps herself to her friend Leck's beloved magic lantern to carry out her revenge and soon she is in more trouble than ever.

"Ben 1858" Ben's one wish is for his wandering American family to be able to celebrate a proper Thanksgiving dinner in their new place with a real roast turkey. But his efforts to earn the money to buy a turkey plunge him into escalating rivalry with a local Chinese boy, Leck. Their competition leads to one mishap after another until they realise they might be better off co-operating than fighting. But is it too late? And if Ben does succeed, will his family move on again?

"Johanna 1848" Johanna lives with her grandmother, Sarah. Johanna doesn't go to school. She has a job – every day she pushes a barrow-load of potatoes around the town, delivering them to her grandmother's customers. She works like a donkey and the Owen children treat her like one. But do they have the right to be so superior? Johanna is aware of a lot of whispering about her parentage and she becomes determined to find out who her father really is. Granny Sarah's not telling and the rest of the town maintain a conspiracy of silence. Then Johanna discovers a vital clue: her father has one leg shorter than the other. She starts to investigate but is unprepared for a shocking discovery.

"Davey 1838" When Davey, working as a stable boy for the powerful Owen family, learns that his favourite horse – Duchess – is to be sold to the local tannery, he puts everything on the line to save her. He steals the horse, determined to run away with her and to live wild and free like the bushrangers. He hugs his mother goodbye and is making his getaway when he witnesses a band of real bushrangers at their villainy. Davey's master Mr Owen – the man who ordered Duchess to the tannery – lies shot and possibly dying on a remote road. Should Davey go on the run as planned? Or help his badly wounded master back to the farm and risk a terrible punishment for stealing a horse?

"Alice 1828"  
Alice and her friend, George, have each adopted a piglet as their own. Alice's piglet is called Wilhelmina and George's is called Benny. When Alice's father declares a half-day picnic, Alice and George propose a pig race between Wilhelmina and Benny as part of the entertainment. Alice's siblings – Maryann and Little Sam – enter a third pig in the race, a lumbering old sow named Oink. Oink doesn't strike Alice or George as posing much of a threat but they each fear defeat from the other's entry. And that's when the skulduggery begins. There's no end to the sneakiness Alice and George will employ against each other in order to win first prize: a cake baked by Sarah. But have they overlooked something?

"Charles 1818"  
Charles and his older brother John are both expected to work on their parents' farm. Charles loves it but John is lazy, shirking the work at every turn. Both boys will soon be sent to England to learn how to become refined, young gentlemen. This doesn't appeal to Charles who sets out to make himself indispensable on the Owen family property so he won't have to go. And that's when he strikes a deal with a stranger: an escaped convict who agrees to help Charles in exchange for food and freedom. But it's a devil's bargain and Charles finds himself being held to ransom for ever-increasing demands from the convict. In the end, having learnt some unexpected things – about himself and his brother – from the convict, Charles helps the escapee avoid the police by providing him with an hilarious disguise. But will it help Charles avoid being sent to school in England?

"Sarah 1808" Sarah, though still a child, works as a servant for the cold and demanding Mrs Owen. As if being bossed around by the lady of the house isn't bad enough, Sarah has to deal with that woman's sly and sickly daughter, Alice. Alice is as mean as her mother and twice as cunning. She sets out to make Sarah's life a misery, always trying to get her in trouble. But the two girls have more in common than they realise. They are both prisoners – Sarah to an impossible workload, Alice to a life-threatening illness. A truce of sorts, arising from a shared love of mischief, could lead to lasting friendship between the two girls. But how much time do they really have?  
"Sam 1798" Sam is a child convict, arrested in London for stealing a jacket. Now, having lived his whole life in towns and cities, he's sent to an isolated farm on the edge of the bush. Keen to impress, Sam tells his new master, Mr Owen, that he knows all about farming. Then Mr Owen, with business to attend to elsewhere, leaves Sam on his own, in charge of the house, the farm and one terrible goat named Katie. Sam has a long list of jobs to do and it's like the goat's main aim in life is to make it as hard as possible for Sam to get them done and stay out of trouble. And then the goat disappears and Sam has to endure a night in the scary bush to try and get Katie back. Can he survive and who will help him finish his tasks before Mr Owen returns?

"Dan 1788 Dan is on his second patrol to the Botany Bay area when he's asked to capture a native dog to take back to the colony's Governor. Only trouble is, the dog in question – Lapa – belongs to Waruwi, a girl Dan befriended last time he was in the area. Dan protests that it's stealing but his commander overrules his objection and orders him to stand guard over the dog. At first Dan thinks he can pay Waruwi for her dog but when he sees that all she wants is Lapa back, he decides to disobey orders and return the dog to her. Now Dan is caught in a trap: he can't stay with Waruwi and he can't go back unless he wants to be flogged for disobedience.

"Waruwi 1788"  
Waruwi is an Aboriginal girl looking after her grandmother while the rest of her extended family are away from camp. It's just for a day but what a day it turns out to be. First there's a huge four legged monster that even spooks Waruwi's dingo, Lapa. Then there's a boy – a young soldier – banging loudly on a mysterious round thing (a drum, it turns out). And another soldier who makes agonised cries come out of a box with a handle (a hurdy-gurdy). And still more soldiers – ones Waruwi's mother calls the walking grubs. They've got guns and they're looking for the four legged monster and their search is bringing them closer and closer to Waruwi's camp and her annoying, adorable Nana. Outnumbered, Waruwi will have to use all her wits to lead the soldiers away from her place. Can she possibly make friends with the drummer boy? Can she save the day?

"Bunda Before Time"  
Summary: Bunda has a problem. His older brother, Garadi, acts like Bunda doesn't exist. Bunda does everything to try and get his older brother's attention: he steals Garadi's honey; he tries to copy Garadi's athletic feats; he throws his brother's spear in the river. And for his trouble, all Bunda gets is his brother's anger and contempt. Their father decides to take them deeper into the bush to try and teach them a lesson but the boys are so intent on fuelling their feud that they miss the point of the challenges their father sets them. Will they ever learn how to stop teasing each other and become friends as well as brothers?  
"Barangaroo Before Time" Barangaroo's world would be perfect if only Mani, the biggest boy in her tribe, would stop trying to be Number One. Deep down Mani knows she's better than he is. That's why he keeps shutting her out from important adventures – to make himself look good. But when a little boy (Mung) goes missing, Barangaroo and Mani are forced to follow his trail into a scary gully ruled by a legendary monster: the Mumuga. The Mumuga has a ferocious howl that echoes across the land. He's said to knock kids unconscious with the smell of his horrible farts and drag them away into his cave. Who will have the courage to rescue Mung? What's the real story about the Mumuga? And what does it take to be a real leader?


End file.
